


The Punk's Stud

by AttackOnFeels



Series: Little Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Punk Band Au, Punk!Arthur, punk!matthew, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFeels/pseuds/AttackOnFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash was all it took for Alfred to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punk's Stud

A flash was all it took for Alfred to fall in love. A glint of metal that caught his attention as the music he didn’t really listen to very often surrounded him. In fact, Alfred didn’t even want to come to this concert but he did because his brother wanted to go –desperately –and they both knew that their parents would never allow Matthew to go alone to a rock concert. So, acting as the hero, Alfred agreed to go.

Now, though, with the blistering music exploding in his ears, the American raised boy couldn’t regret deciding to go.

The vocalist, a short blonde teen with stunning green eyes and strangely bushy eyebrows, held a guitar with the union jack on the body. The vocalist wore a small black t-shirt that exposed his stomach that flashed with a stomach piercing and tight red leather pants that hung low on his waist, a thick studded belt with metal chains decorated it. His fingers and wrists were sparkling with gold and silver, as did his right ear. Nails were painted a mix of red and black while two tattoos were peeking from his exposed skin. A brilliant red rose with winding thorns was on his hip and leading to his ribs, while the words ‘God Save The Queen’ were printed in a band around his forearm.

In Alfred’s mind, there was nothing different about the vocalist than anyone in the audience but it wasn’t until he started talking did Alfred really pay attention.

“Ello, LA!” He semi-screamed into the black microphone in his hand, electric guitar slung across his back. “Are you all ready to some fun?” The crowd cheered their answer while the blonde put a hand to his ear. “I’m sorry, loves, it seems I can’t fucking hear you.”

At that moment, there was a flash of blue metal, another piercing –which made it the fourth that Alfred could see. However, this piercing happened to be on the tongue and it just so happened that the American teen had a hidden fetish for tongue piercings.

The crowd cheered once more, the vocalist smiling as he turned back to the band that consisted of another electric guitar player with silver hair and red eyes, a bass player that was a lanky guy with a cigarette in his mouth, heavily eye-lined black iris eyes, and a drummer that had hair defying the laws of gravity.

“What you say boys?  Shall we start?”

The bass player looked up, unimpressed, leaning into the microphone on the stand in front. “Better fucking do it, Artie. Don’t want them to complain to their god damn mothers.”

Alfred leaned closer to Matthew, half whispering into his ear. “Who are they?”

Matthew rose an eyebrow, looking disbelievingly at his twin. “Fuck, Alfred, you are an idiot. They are ‘God-Slain,’ the European /Nordic metal-punk-alternative band.”

Alfred rolled his baby-blue eyes. “I know that, you explained it on the way over here. I’m asking who are the members?”

Matthew sighed, placing a fishnet hand against his leather clad waist. “The drummer is Mathias from Denmark. The bass player is Tino, metal prodigy, from Finland,” his violet eyes flickered lustfully to the silver-haired guitarist. “Second electric player is Gilbert, German but never say that to his face because he says he’s Prussian. Finally, you’ve got the vocalist, founder and lead guitarist, Arthur, son of a distant relative of the Queen of England.”

“Arthur…” the name left Alfred’s lips, his eyes casting up to see Arthur once more, only to see that the green eyes were fixated on him.

The Englishman pushed the micro-phone away from himself for a moment, moving off the stage to whisper into a bulky blonde’s ear, receiving a nod before he left. Arthur turned back to the audience, smirking as his hands started to pull one long chord before continuing on.

“Now, we’ve got a treat for you all. A little something we pulled together called Issues by our good friends; Escape The Fate.”

The band all came together in the introduction, acting as if they played this song their whole lives before Arthur’s voice came across the sound system once more.

_“This is the death of me. I feel is constantly. Just like an enemy that wants to see me bleed. So I try to be silent while my words they explode like hand grenades. I just gotta stay calm before I let this time bomb blow up in my face!”_

The song continued on, the band playing with perfect synch, a few over-exaggerated moved from Arthur before the end came on.

 _“Issues, they choke me like a noose!”_ The line was accompanied by Arthur sticking out his tongue and pretending to pull at a noose around his neck. The crowd went ballistic, roaring their praises for the place to hear.

The songs kept coming, their own compositions firing off rapidly, so much so that Alfred couldn’t keep track until the vocalist announced, with panting breath, that the next song will be their last.

“You all ready, LA?” He shouted, even with how sore his throat must have been. Another roar from the audience before he started to sing once more.

There was only two parts that Alfred could make out.

_I can’t control myself when I see you, there’s no one else, when I get down all by myself you’re the one I think about. Let’s make out._

The last line was repeat numerous times until it came to a close in which Alfred realised that the bulked man from before was now standing in front of him.

“You are to come with me,” he said in a thick German accent, grabbing hold of Alfred’s wrist and trying to pull him over the protective sidelines.

Alfred started to freak, struggling with his footballer’s strength until he called out. “No! Wait! I’m not going anywhere without my brother.”

The bodyguard stopped, placed Alfred on the floor and told him to wait here before leaving only to return a few minutes with Matthew strutting down the walkway, high-fiving the other attendants that stayed behind as the concert drew to a close.

The brothers followed the German man down the walkway and behind the stage to –the shock of the brother’s lives –the door that led to behind the stage. The bodyguard pushed it open, revealing the sweaty members of ‘God-Slain’ lounging around the area with bottles of water and plates of fruit. Arthur, noticing the door open, scowled at seeing the both of them.

“I thought I only said the blue eyed one,” he hissed.

The German rolled his eyes. “Ja, I know, but he wouldn’t come without his brother.”

At this, the silver-haired boy looked up from where he was aimlessly plucking his guitar. “Huh? A bruder?” His red eyes looked over Matthew, smirking and beckoning a long finger. “Come ‘ere, little birdy.”

Matthew was all too happy to comply, a little nervously walking into the room and straight into the Prussian’s lap where Gilbert shamelessly started to flirt with the Canadian raised teen.

While distracted, Alfred didn’t notice that Arthur had gotten closer to the America, smirking in a devious way.

“So, what’s your name, love?”

Alfred cleared his throat, raising his head to stand taller than the short blonde. “Alfred. Alfred Jones.”

“Nice name, and you’re not using a fake one, nor are you the usual one that attends our gigs,” the vocalist give a lick of his lips, flashing Alfred the sexy piercing. “So, Alfie, wanna join the band for the afternoon, maybe get to know one another a bit better?”

Alfred only smirked, mesmerized by the blue metal, roughly grabbing hold on Arthur’s forearm and pulling him close. The distance between their lips was closed as the American dominated the Englishman’s mouth, flicking his tongue against the piercing before pulling back and licking his lips.

“If I can get more of the tongue stud against me, why the fuck not?”

**Author's Note:**

> The songs featured are not mine.  
> The first song is by the band 'Escape The Fate' and the second is by 'Does It Offend You, Yeah?'


End file.
